Forget What Happened Yesterday
by CaveCanem
Summary: Even after Voldemort’s final defeat, there still remained those loyal to his name. Within the hidden corners of the magical world, a plot was brewing that could bring back the chaos of Voldemort. It is Draco's destiny. Can he stop it?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I feel really good about this story so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.

**Even after Voldemort's final defeat, there still remained those loyal to his name. They held on to empty hope of his return and to the legacy of that once-feared wizard. That hope was fueled by the fear that clung onto the hearts of the defeated and their everlasting hunger for power. Within the hidden corners of the magical world, a plot was brewing that could some day bring down the long awaited calm.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She stood there, immobile, frightened to death. Her once- penetrating eyes were empty and filled with unshed tears; she knew that this was the end. I could feel her fear; I knew what would happen to her. I knew that her soul would be torn out of her form and all that would remain would be an empty shell. All of the dreams and hopes would be drained out of that beautiful form; they would be replaced by pain and agony._

_Standing there watching her, I could feel laughter swelling inside of me, this time I won, this time she would pay for being who she was. I knew that my name, my blood, was stronger than love. I told myself that this is how it must be; there is no other way. I would have it all in the end…yet, my heart was tearing up and so was the rest of me._

_I watched him cast the spell, and saw the bright light. Deep inside I knew that it had to be stopped; no one deserved such an end, especially not her. _

_I held her trembling form, I was filth…nothing. Those thoughts raced through my mind, how could I love her…she was a mudblood. Every hating feeling that has been beaten into my head grew stronger with each passing second. I was a disgrace, the dirtiest form of the filthiest being that has ever walked upon this hating earth. I held her tighter and felt the agony of the useless love; she was safe in my arms. It was all that mattered._

"Master! Master! Please wake up! You must hurry! Hurry!" The raggedy house elf squealed as strong hands choked out the sound that came out of his mouth. The elf flew through the air and hit the stone wall with tremendous force.

"What in the bloody hell to you want, maggot!? You are even more annoying that bloody Dolby." Irritated, Draco pushed himself off the bed. "This better be good, I am not in the mood for bullshit." The dream was still running through Draco's head; he had no idea what it was about, all he knew was that it made him sick. He didn't need anything ruining his last day of "vacation", especially a stupid dream that made absolutely no sense.

Two bright orbs gleamed in fear from the corner of the room, "please, Master! Please forgive me! I…I just came to tell you that your father wants to see you at once. You must hurry, it is very important, he says."

This should be interesting, Draco thought. His father has never been too keen on informing Draco of his plans. Although he knew that whatever it was, the urgent news would not be as fascinating as he hoped to imagine. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, little has happened that could bring potential intrigue and excitement.

Whatever it is, it would be a welcome change to Draco's daily routine of tedious training. The training was another one of Lucius' grand ideas that would some day bring pride and honor to the Malfoy family. Practice spells, practice defense, practice endurance, practice, and practice some more. That was the only thing Draco has heard from his father for the past three months, and he was sure as hell sick of it. But no matter how annoying it all got, the only reason Draco obeyed his father was because there was nothing better to do. He was no longer scared little boy that shuddered at the thought of Lucius; the command and response routine became quite natural after eighteen years.

Indeed, Draco was no longer a scrawny little boy in need of brainless sidekicks to watch his back and make him look tough. He has grown into a young man of great strength as well as intellect. He was a true Malfoy, a perfect pureblood.

"Don't just sit there and gawk you idiot, get me my robe," Draco snarled at the pathetic creature that gleamed at him with fear. "Useless, I don't understand why father keeps filthy rats like you in the house." Draco grabbed the robe and headed toward great mahogany doors that led into the hall.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to give away anymore than I had to for the start. I hope you like it so far. Please read and review, it helps with the inspiration.


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Draco descended down the grand staircase and into the main hall. 'I cant wait until I get out of this dungeon. I can't believe that I'm thinking this but I would really rather be at Hogwarts right now. Lucius is a nut case and he's driving ME crazy with all of his "honor the family" bullshit'.

The main hall was filled with beautiful as well as disturbing paintings of long dead Malfoys. They all looked distinguished and powerful. With their aristocratic noses in the air, chatting away bout the great accomplishments of the family.

"Ah, you must be Draco. I am glad to see you on this wonderful day. You know, today is the day to make your family proud. Your father has a wonderful surprise for you," said a snotty faced Malfoy from some long time ago; Draco didn't really care what the stupid painting said.

"You know, after eighteen years, this is the first time you have acknowledged my presence. I'm surprised you even know my name," Draco smirked at the painting.

"You have proven to be a true Malfoy, my boy. You have become a truly powerful wizard; if it weren't for Lucius, I don't think you would get very far. For all of your hard work, I decided to honor you with the privilege of speaking to me."

"Whatever," Draco replied as he continued to walk down the hall and toward Lucius' study. 'Man, these people are so full of themselves. Lucius had absolutely nothing to do with my "hard work", the only word I've gotten from him in the past three months came in a parchment filled with my daily routine.'

Just as always Lucius has underestimated Draco's abilities. Of course, the spells that Draco was required to practice were not easy; Draco, however, always managed to finish his tasks within a few hours. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave the Malfoy grounds and do something more interesting besides studying and training.

For some reason Lucius didn't trust even those closest to him, so he put a spell on his grounds to prevent anyone from leaving or entering without Lucius' consent. Anyone that tried to enter or leave without permission would be vaporized on the spot.

To keep himself busy and from going insane, Draco spent some of his free time in the library. Before this summer, Draco was never too found of libraries, he found them quite creepy actually. His opinion changed when he found himself lost in the Malfoy collection. Many of the forgotten books that he found there were filled with secrets that most could only dream to possess. Thousands upon thousands of volumes with mysteries inside filled the endless shelves, they intrigued and captivated Draco from the moment he entered the great room. In the hours that Draco spent there, he learned a great deal of new and forgotten magic. That is where most of his knowledge came from, not from his father, not even his training requirements.

Of course Draco did not spend his whole summer cooped up in a library. He was determined to win the Quiddich Cup as captain of his Slytherin team during his last year at Hogwarts. His only opponent was Harry Potter; none of the other teams stood a chance against Draco. Harry was fast, but Draco knew that he could be faster. Knowing that, he spent the rest of his free time training for the game. He spent hours on his broom to increase his speed and agility; which by the way did quite a bit to his physique. He was strong, and not to mention quite good looking, and ready for some action out on the field.

'Just a few more hours and I'm out of here. Hopefully Lucius' brilliant plans won't stop me from leaving. God I'm sick of this bloody dungeon.'

Draco stopped in front of a pair of huge and heavily decorated doors that led into Lucius' study. He reached for the golden handle to open the door, but it flung open before he even touched it.

"Ah, my son. It is good to see you. Well, you have surely grown in the past three months," Lucius exclaimed as he approached his son.

" Well Father, I wish I could say the same thing to you. You…um…look quite ghastly."

"I suppose, but I have worked really hard and all for your benefit. Must you always be so ungrateful Draco," Lucius glared at his son who looked around the room without any interest. "Anyway, today is a very important day. Today you will show me if you are truly capable and worthy of your name."

" Oh, please do tell, father. I would surely appreciate an insight on whatever you are planning to do to me on this 'very fine day'," Draco smirked as he returned a glare to Lucius.

"You have quite a character my boy, which I think is for the better. I was worried you were going to turn out a wimp. That wouldn't have played very well with the role you have been assigned to."

That made Draco mad, he was sick of being controlled by his father and by the ways of the Malfoys. He had a life to live, and he was stuck here with Lucius assigning him roles.

"The role I have been assigned to? What in the hell are you talking about? I don't need to be assigned a role, especially not in any of your pointless plots. I don't see why you keep trying. You have power, money, and fame. What else do you want? Get a clue, Voldemort is dead…."

Lucius' face was filled with rage, "You will not insult the great lord, especially not while you are my son!" Then Lucius started to mutter something to himself as he paced the room, "he told me that you would be difficult. But I know that you will never betray your name or your destiny. Not after all I have taught you. You will be great; you will rise up and rule them all. That is what will happen. Whatever weakness you have, I will destroy it. I will crush all those in the way."

"What are you muttering about?"

Lucius glared at his son, suppressing his rage. "Follow me!"


End file.
